Monkey Knowledge Packs
Monkey Knowledge Packs are items in Bloons Monkey City obtained by capturing Tiles or playing Contested Territory for player from lvl 12. They contain Cards that raise Monkey Knowledge. Obtaining Monkey Knowledge Packs For getting Monkey Knowledge Packs your City must be Level 12. You can get them in both cities. Tiles: It has a chance of 33% winning one common Monkey Knowledge Pack. It doesn't matter, if it is NLL or Hardcore mode. It looks like, special missions don't give MK Packs. Tresure chests: Tresure chests can have rewards for the *Tile (33%) *Tresure chests will always give one Monkey Knowledge Pack. *Tresure chests have a 10% chance for a Ancient Monkey Knowledge Pack. Contest Territory Milestone Rewards: * First milestone: 1 MKP * Second milestone: 1 MKP * Fourth milestone: 2 MKP * Sixth milestone: 3 MKP * Seventh milestone: 1 Ancient MKP * Eighth milestone: 3 Ancient MKP Packages: Packages Always contains 4 Cards with different quality. *Common ( 10 Points ) *Uncommon ( 30 Points) *Rare ( 80 Points ) *Legendary ( 250 Points ) You can see the quality of the cards already while exploding. *Common (green) *Uncommon (red) *Rare (purple) *Legendary (gold) Chances for Cardquality Usual Monkey Knowledge Packs There is always one Rare card inside, the three other cards have this probability: *60% Common *30% Uncommon *9% Rare *1% Legendary (+ changing bonus depending on the amount of legendary card you got) Avarage: 150 Points Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs There is always one Legendary card inside, the three other cards have this probability: *60% Uncommon *30% Rare *10% Legendary (+ changing bonus depending on the amount of legendary card you got) You can not get Common Cards in Ancient Packs Avarage: 450 Points Rank Monkey Knowledge have for every Categorie 15 Level with this amount of points: #50 #200 #1000 #2500 #5000 #7500 #10000 #12500 #15000 #17500 #20000 #22500 #25000 #27500 #30000 All points add together is 196250 points. Level 15 is so almost impossible. You need around 21 * 1300 Monkey Knowledge Packs to finish all cateories. Buffs There can be Buffs in every tower and in the Categories Sabotage, Monkey tycoon and Ability They are subdivided in 3 fields: 1-5, 6-10, 11-15 Each field usually have 5 same upgrades, which not stack and the third or 5th most time the best is. Categories *Dart Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #5% increased attack speed #1 free dartmonkey each game #10% increased pirce #5% increased range *Tack Shooter #5% increased attack speed #Blade Shooter upgrade cost 100 less (+ 50 per field) #Every second tack has +1 pierce #Every tack has +1 pierce #Base price 15% cheaper *Boomerang #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #5% increased attack speed #10% increased projectile speed #10% larger boomerang hit areas #10% increased damage to MOAB classes *Sniper Monkey #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #5% increased attack speed #Every second shot pops +1 layer #Every shot pops +1 layer #Full metal jacket upgrade cost 80 less (120/140) *Bomb Shooter #Bigger bombs upgrade cost 100 less (+ 50 per field) #10% increased projectile speed #Footprint reduced by 5% #Frag and Clusterbombs have +1 pierce #Every third shot pops black/zebra bloons *Ninja Monkey #2% increased range #25% increased projectile lifespan #pierce increased by +1 #Flash bomb cost reduced by 15% (+ 5% per field) #Bloonjitsu throws 6 shurikens instead of 5 (6.5/7) *Ice Monkey #Base cost are 8% cheaper #Pierce increased by 1 ( 5/6 ) #Permafrost slows 5% more #Arctic wind radius +3% #Pierce increased by 4 (Snap Freeze 2 layer dmg to ceramc / Snap Freeze can pop white/zebra bloons) *Mortar #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 2 % cheaper #5% increased attack speed #Signal flare remove regrow off up to 3 bloons (+ 1 per field) #Burny stuff burns 1 sec longer (+ 2 per field) (1 layer per 2 sec) #The Big one does +1 layer damage *Apprentice #Base attack speed 5% faster #Fireball attack speed 5% faster #Whirlwind pierce increased by +2 #50% chance, that regrow bloons hit by a lightening are stripped of their regrow property (+10% per field) #Phoenix lasts 3 sec longer *Dartling gun #Spread decreased by 5% #Pierce +1 #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #5% increased attack speed #Depleted Bloontonium darts cost 200 less (+100 per field) *Super Monkey #Range increased by 5% #Laser blasts cost 300 less (+100 per field) #Sun God cost 500 less (+250 per field) #Cooldown on annihibilation ability reduced by 1 sec #Temple sacrifice use 10% more worth of each contributing monkey *Spike Factory #+1 Spike per pile #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #MOAB-SHREDDER spikes deal 20% more dmg to MOAB class bloons #Spiked Ball deals +3 more dmg to ceramic bloons (+1 per field) #Spike Storm cooldown decreased by 5 sec (7/8) *Monkey Ace #Base cost 10% cheaper #Pierce increased by +1 #attack speed increased by 5% #Pineapples are dropped every 2.5 sec (every 2 sec/immediately expolde when dropped) #Spectre cost reduced by 2000 (3000/3500) *Monkey Village #Discount provided by Monkey village increased by 1% #Influence radius increased by 4% #Jungle Drums increase attackspeed for other towers by 1% #Monkey Town gives +10% more cash per pop in range #Call to Arms duration increased by 1 sec *Glue Gunner #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 3 % cheaper #Glue Soak upgrade cost 30 less #Corrosiv Glue upgrade cost 50 less #Glue Splatter hits +1 bloon #Glue slows 3% more *Banana Farm #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 2 % cheaper #Cash from each banana increased by +1 (doesn't work with More Value upgrade) #Banana Plantation grows +1 extra banana #Interest from banks increased by +1% #Player cash balance at end of round increased by +2%, when player has a Bank *Buccanneer #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 2 % cheaper #Grape Shot upgrade shot 1 more grape every attack #attack speed increased by 5% #Monkey Pirate upgrade cost 500 less #Longer Cannons grant +5% more range *Engineer #Base cost and all upgrade cost are 2 % cheaper #Sentry range increased by +5% #Sentries can see camo bloons (sentries +1 pierce/sentries pop lead bloons every 3rd shot) #Foam cooldown reduced by 0.5 sec (+0.25 per field) #Bloon Trap and Overclock are 10% cheaper *Bloon Sabotage #MOAB class bloons have 2% less health (17%/27%) #MOAB class bloons move 5% slower (13%/18%) #MOAB class bloons have 5% less health (20%/30%) #MOAB class bloons move 10% slower (16%/20%) #MOAB class bloons have 15% less health (25%/35%) *Monkey Tycoon #All base monkeys cost 2% less #All upgrads cost 1% less #Selling monkeys return 85% of value instead 80% (88%/90%) #Increases Monkey Villiage discount by 1% #All Bananas give +5% extra cash (8%/10%) *Activated Ability #All ability cooldowns are reduced by 2% (7%/13%) #All cooldowns are reduced by 5% (10%/16%) #Activating an ability has the chance for bonus +lives (+ cash/ + stun bloons) #Activating an ability grants +1 pirce for 10 sec (15 sec/20 sec) #Activating an ability grants +5% attack speed for 10 sec (8%/10%) Also there is a wildcard, which can be used on any Categorie Some buffs are seen with danger *Boomerang: Increased Projectile hit area /speed could make tactics not working *Sniper: Increased layer damage could handicap supply drop farming *Apprentice: Anti regrow lightning is bad for regrow farming *Super Monkey: Increased range is sometimes bad for sacrificing on temple Category:Bloons Monkey City